Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali/Rap Meanings
(preview) Muhammad Ali: Here comes Jordan, big tongue wobbling Michael Jordan would often stick out his toungue when jumping in the air to perform a dunk. Flying through the air like a big dumb goblin A person 'flies' through the air as they do a slam dunk, and Jordan looks dumb when doing this. Ali then compares Jordan to the Green Goblin, from Marvel. You're the only Bull that's uglier than Rodman Throughout most of his carrer, Jordan was a member of the Chicago Bulls as was Dennis Rodman, who Ali thinks Jordan is uglier than. Dennis Rodman is known for his excessive amount of facial piercings which make him ugly. Messing with me is gambling, you got a problem Jordan lost $57,000 gambling in 1993 and apparently lost 1.25 million dollars in a bet while golfing. Your whole basketball career turned whack When Jordan came back to the NBA as a Washington Wizard he did not play as well as he did for the Chicago Bulls. When you came back a Wizard like Gandalf the Black Years after Michael Jordan's 1999 retirement from NBA, he made a comeback in 2003 as a member of the Washington Wizards, but his career in it wasn't as good as his career in his Chicago Bulls years, which was comparable to Gandalf (who was also a WIzard), who died as Gandalf the Grey but somehow made a "comeback" as Gandalf as the White. But since Jordan was African-American, Ali says Gandalf the Black. You should have kept your ugly sneakers packed up on a shelf Ali says that Jordan should not have came back to the NBA and should have stayed retired. This line could also be a refrence to Nike's 'Air Jordan' basketball shoes, which Ali says are ugly. Stick to golf, you can keep the ball to yourself Ali is saying that since Michael Jordan doesn't wanna pass the ball to his teammates, he should just stick to a sport like golf, where he can keep the ball to himself. Ooh, I'm so pretty, my hands are so fast Muhammad Ali once said 'Im so pretty". This line is also a refrence to how fast Boxer's hands are. I'll whoop your face back to your Hitler mustache Michael Jordan had, at one point, a mustache which somehow had a similar style as Hitler's. Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family Michael Jordan's father, James R. Jordan Sr., was tragically murdered by two criminals in 1993. But your baseball career, now that was a tragedy After Jordan's father's death in 1993, Jordan retired from the NBA for the first time and joined a total of two Minor League Baseball teams until he rejoined the NBA. During this time, Jordan had a batting average of around .225 and a total of only 3 homeruns, which is tragically horrible. Category:Season 3 Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Rap Meanings Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 38 Category:Character trivia pages